Everyone Deserves Love
by Atrilial
Summary: A fun fic, with a little bit of everything! Kagome brings a friend form her world who can see what other's can't. And everybody finds there special someone. There will be spoilers IK MS SesshOC KougaAyame RinKohaku
1. I'm back!

Alright, this may be not my greatest. It's my first attempt at a non- original fic, but I hope you like! I'm sure it will get better as it goes along but it might start a bit slow. Apologies. And don't worry the chapters will get longer, either that or there will be a lot of them.  
  
Guess what! All the Cool characters get happy endings in this! Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and even Kouga! The only ones who don't get a happy ending are Kikyou, Naraku, and his attachments because I just don't like em. Lots of Fluff, so angst, lots of adventure and fun. Hope ya like. Oh, BTW, I don't like writing profanities so if you think that a certain character should say one, than you can mentally add it yerself, but I won't.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome, they own each other, or at least they should. And I don't own any of the other characters, not even Sesshy-chan. WAHHHHHH! But maybe I can win his heart and own that instead. (  
  
Chappy One  
  
Inuyasha growled. Where was that girl! She was supposed to be back by now. A deep growl issued from his throat. Of course, he would never admit to anyone, not even himself, why he was so anxious for her return. Feelings like that frightened him, whether he believed it or not. His past had been so full of hatred and betrayal that to try to see past that was a near impossibility.  
  
Miroku looked up at Inuyasha's brooding form in the tree. "Honestly, Inuyasha, Lady Kagome probably wouldn't leave as often if you were nicer to her when she returned, instead of fuming at her." Miroku nodded sagely.  
  
"Keh. Shut up bouzu. You stay out of it." Inuyasha glared daggers at the priest, who looked about to comment further. If it weren't for the sudden scent of Kagome and a rather unceremonious "Uph" muttered from the bottom of the near-by well, Miroku probably would have made a remark that would have earned him a headache and a face full of dirt. But, Kagome to the rescue!  
  
"Lady Kagome! You've returned! Your presence was greatly missed." Miroku announced, coming up to Kagome and giving her a welcome-back-hug until she felt the all too familiar pressure on her backside. In a second, Miroku as about a foot underground sporting two nice sized lumps, courtesy of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was about to start on his bantering with Kagome for being late when an orange fuzz ball sailed past at the speed of light, hitting Kagome so hard she had to take a step back to keep from falling over. "Hi, Shippou-chan!" Kagome laughed, happy to have an excuse to avoid the inevitable battle of voices that would soon come.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you soooooo much!" Shippou shouted, hugging Kagome fiercely. "Inuyasha was so mean while you were gone. You should sit him. He hurt me!" Shippou wailed. The wail stopped immediately though and Shippou's character completely change as he spotted her back pack. "Did you bring anything for me? Did you? Did you? Like chocolate or candee!" Inuyasha looked about ready to pound Shippou to kingdom come, but Kagome just smiled, albeit a bit tiredly, and reached into her pack, removing a couple candies and handing them to Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha didn't miss Kagome's rather tired appearance, but wasn't about to let that affect his mood. He growled, catching Kagome's attention. "You're late." He glared at her, but she just looked at him, chinned raised, not looking the least bit intimidated.  
  
"I had some things I had to do." Kagome stated a matter-of-factly as though that was all he needed to know.  
  
"What 'things'?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome had no reason to hide anything, but she still refused to give him the answer he wanted. Instead, she stated stubbornly, "None of your business." Inuyasha looked as though he were about to explode, but Kagome was too tired to deal with him and his temper right now. She ended it before it began by quite calmly stating, "Sit." She smiled to herself and the satisfying crash and muffled profanities issuing from the dirt.  
  
"What'd you do that for, wench?!" Inuyasha shouted, still pinned to the ground.  
  
"Because you were being rude, I'm too tired to deal with this, and I have something I would like to discuss with you, but I won't do it unless you calm down." Kagome rattled of her reasons, a bit hesitant when she came to the part about having something to discuss.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and watched her, standing up as the spell finally wore off. He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"No, I'm not going to tell you until we get back to the village and are all settled in." Kagome's voice was unmoving. Inuyasha glared at her for a second longer before 'keh'ing' and starting to head toward the village. Kagome was amazed at how easily he agreed to that, but instead of commenting, she just followed him back to the village, chatting with Shippou and keeping a safe distance from Miroku. 


	2. Da news

Here's Chappy Two! Dis is fun! Please review!  
  
Chappy Two  
  
Inuyasha and the gang finally got back to the village. As they approached Keade's house, Sango step out the door and saw them. "Kagome! You're back!" Sango laughed and ran over to give her friend a hug.  
  
With Inuyasha's pushing, they proceeded into the house. By the time news was passed and things were settled, it was time for dinner. And at last, what little patience Inuyasha had, had run thin.  
  
"Alright, wench, we're all settled. What was it you wanted to discuss?" He demanded. Everyone stopped talking and turned to see what Kagome had to say. Kagome swallowed down her nervousness. She had decided what she was going to do, and she wasn't going to back down.  
  
"A friend of mine is coming to visit me in a couple of days. Her name is Sakura and she is a very dear friend of mine. She is coming out to visit my family to look for a college, er, I mean school to go to. She is really different from anyone else I know and I was thinking." With this her voice trailed of and she had to build up her courage again. Everyone was watching her curiously, and Inuyasha had a suspicious look on his face as he wondered where she was going with this.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath a blurted out quickly, before her courage gave way, "And I was thinking that she could come here while she's visiting!" With that Kagome squared her shoulder's and gave Inuyasha a look that said she was not about to back down. Despite that, Inuyasha burst into a fiery argument.  
  
"WHAT?! You can't bring people here! This is our quest! We don't need any squeally girls from your time coming here and dragging us down."  
  
Inuyasha was fuming, but Kagome just did the most infuriating thing she could, she stayed calm. She just squared her shoulders, stuck up her nose and said, in a voice that clearly said 'end of discussion', "She's coming, Inuyasha, and that's that. I'm not going to argue with you about this."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her and didn't know how to respond. He tried to think of something to say, but only succeeded in making himself look like a fish. Finally he just crossed his arms, 'keh'd' and went out into the night. Kagome sighed and leaned up against the wall before sliding into a sitting position.  
  
"So, you're really going to bring your friend here?" Sango asked. It would be nice to have another girl with them. Kagome smiled and proceeded to tell them all about Sakura.  
  
Sakura was a pretty tow-head who looked a lot weaker than she really was. She was about 5'7" and was built like a flower, pretty and delicate, at least in appearance. She and Kagome had known each other since they were babies, because they had been neighbors and their mothers had been close friends. When they were ten, Sakura learned that she was going to move away, about two hours from her child hood home. Kagome and Sakura kept close contact over the years and visited each other often. Despite her appearance, Sakura was strong, fiery, and loved the outdoors. Sakura was also special in that she seemed to be able to believe in what no one else could, and she could find the good in everything. Nevertheless, she wasn't such an optimist that she failed to see the harsh reality, quite the contrary. Sakura was a dreamer, yet she was practical; delicate yet strong; fiery yet cool headed. Sakura was one of a kind.  
  
Everyone smiled when Kagome finished her narrative. They passed a few more stories before exchanging goodnight's and going to bed. Everyone had thought that Inuyasha had left, when he stormed out the door, but truthfully, he had just sat outside and listened to the story of Sakura. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he feared.  
  
Likey? No Likey? Please review! The more reviews I get, the more up dates their will be. 


	3. Sakura enters!

Gomen nasai for taking so long! Next Chappy's up! I'm on a roll! Sorry it took so long. And Thanx for the reviews guys! Sadly, Fluffy is the one one that put me on their favorites. *sigh*  
  
Try to guess who I'm going to pair Sakura up with. If you get it first then you will win, well. the knowledge that you were the first one to get it! Come on try! It is really easy, probably painfully obvious!  
  
Guess what! I auditioned for the musical, Music Man, and I got the part of Eulalie, the mayor's wife! I'm soooo happy!  
  
Arg! My chapters keep getting shorter! Oh well, I'll just have to write lots of them. I think I'll write a Phantom of the Opera one after this. Oh and bunches of love again to all my readers and reviewers!  
  
Here's the chap! I'm done chattering!  
  
Chappy Three!  
  
Two days later, Kagome left down the well, despite Inuyasha's fuming.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going whether you like it or not! I have to go see Sakura. I promise I'll be back in a few hours, but I have to go."  
  
"No! You don't need to bring your friend here. Besides, you were just in your time!"  
  
"I'm going, Inuyasha, and you can't stop me."  
  
"Keh! Fine, if you're going, then I'm going with you." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"NO! I'm not going to have you scaring Sakura before she even gets here. I'm leaving. Bye!" Kagome started to stomp toward the well. In a last attempt to stop her, Inuyasha ran in front of her to block her, which turned out to be a bad idea.  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the dirt. Before Inuyasha could get up, Kagome was down the well and in her own world, headed to her house.  
  
Upon approaching the house, she heard the voices of her mother and a young 18-year-old girl. Breaking into a run, she spring through the door and pounced on the girl.  
  
"Sakura! Oh my gosh! I missed you sooooooo much." Kagome and Sakura burst into excited chatter and caught each other up for an hour and a half. Finally, Kagome decided it was time to tell Sakura and see how she reacted.  
  
"All right, um, Sakura? There is something I want to tell you, but you may not believe me. So well." And Kagome proceed to tell Sakura all about the Feudal Era, Inuyasha, and the plan for her to come through the well as well.  
  
Sakura just sat in silent wonder to the whole thing. When Kagome finished a slow smile spread across Sakura's face. Then she said the thing that Kagome least expected to hear. "You're in love with him, aren't you? This Inuyasha guy?" Kagome gapped at her for a second before turning red. Sakura just smiled. "I thought so. So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"You mean you believe me?" Kagome said in amazement, her face going back to its normal color.  
  
"Of course, silly! Well? When are we leaving?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"As, as soon as your ready." Kagome stuttered in a daze.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Just a sec then! Just got to grab a couple of things!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they said their goodbyes and headed for the well.  
  
Hehe! How will Inuyasha react! Fun, fun! I need to end a chapter on a cliffhanger sometime, but not yet! 


	4. Meet the crew!

I was wrong! Lots of you have me on your favorites!  
  
Lasako: Nope, you were close, but it's not him. I have someone else in mind for him. Oh, and Sesshy-chan is MINE!!! You can't have him.  
  
I forgot Disclaimers the last couple of times so:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Understand! *goes to cry in the corner*  
  
Chappy 4  
  
Sakura and Kagome climbed out of the well on the other side. Sakura didn't even have time to react before she was swamped with people all trying to talk to her and Kagome.  
  
"Is this the Lady Sakura," Miroku asked Kagome. At Kagome's nod Miroku walked up to Sakura and took both of her hands in his. "Lady Sakura, I would be honored if a woman as beautiful as yourself would bear my child."  
  
Before Sakura could respond, or even let what he said sink in, Miroku was in the dirt with a large bump on his head from the Hiraikotsu. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"I take it you are Miroku." She looked at the barely conscious monk in the dirt and had her suspicions confirmed when she heard him mumbled something that sounded remotely like a yes. "And you must be Sango, and that must be Shippo," she said, pointing to the orange fur ball that had earlier launched itself into Kagome's arms. He smiled at her and whispered something in Kagome's ear about how nice she seemed.  
  
Inuyasha walked up with a sour expression of his face. "And this cheerful one must be Inuyasha," Sakura said with a certain amount of sarcasm. Inuyasha just 'keh'd' with his arms crossed while Kagome tried to stifle a giggle. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." It wasn't until then that Sakura really got a chance to look around. Everything was so beautiful. She had always loved the outdoors, at least this kind of outdoors, not the downtown city kind. She heard Kagome and the others talking for a bit before they all started to head in the direction of which she assumed was toward to nearest town.  
  
"So you two have known each other since you were babies?" Sango asked. "You must have great stories about each other.  
  
Sakura laughed, "I have stories about Kagome that would make your head role! But of course, she could say the same about me." Inuyasha perked up a bit at the thought of stories about Kagome's childhood. This could prove to be interesting.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached Keade's hut. "Keade, I would like you to meet my friend Sakura. Sakura, this is Lady Keade." Keade and Sakura smiled at each other.  
  
"It is an honor to have thee here, Lady Sakura. Any friend of Lady Kagome's is welcome here."  
  
"That is very kind of you, Lady Keade. Thank you so much for being so hospitable and accepting of me."  
  
Conversation reigned for about an hour before dinner was served. Inuyasha sat back in the shadows, listening to all and seeing what kind of stories he could pick up.  
  
"Oh! And then there was the time Kagome thought that if she believed hard enough she could fly! So she climbed up a tree and jumped off." Kagome was turning red with embarrassment as Sakura continued her story. Inuyasha smirked in the background. This was fun. "And when she hit the ground and sprained her ankle she merely stated that she must not have believed hard enough, before she burst into tears from the pain."  
  
And so late into the night stories were passed and laughter shared. None wanted to think of the less than comfortable road that lay ahead of them.  
  
But far of."Kukukuku. So, they have a new companion. This could prove an interesting turn of events. You may put your mirror away Kanna. I believe it is about time some plans be made."  
  
And a story begins to take shape!! I have the cutest idea for a crush for Shippo! I can't wait to bring it in! Review please!! 


	5. Attack!

Gomennasai for taking so long.  
  
Yeah! Looky at all my Sesshy-chans now!!! Thanx Lasako! They're all soooo cool and cute! Okay, maybe cute's not the word.  
  
Hey! If any of you all have suggestions, please tell. I don't have a very clear idea of where I'm going although I have a general idea. Oh, does Myouga have a fiancé? I though I heard that in one of the later episodes you meet his fiancé. Oh, and it would be greatly appreciated if you would tell me any info you have on Inuyasha or any of the characters. I am only mildly familiar with the story line.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Don't you understand that by now! I don't own him! So just rip my heart out! Or give me Sesshy-chan! ; )  
  
Chappy 5  
  
The next morning, Myouga showed up with news of a shard rumor in the north. So everyone packed up and headed out. Sakura was excited. She hadn't had many adventures lately and was looking forward to this.  
  
Sakura grabbed Kagome part way through the trip and slowed down a bit so that they could talk alone.  
  
"Soooo, what's with you and Inuyasha?" whispered Sakura.  
  
Kagome blushed for a second and then sighed. "Nothing. I thought I already explained to you the whole situation about my supposed incarnate, Kikyou."  
  
Sakura nodded sadly. Poor Kagome, so confused. She could hardly blame her either. But Sakura had an idea that there was more to the situation that Kagome, and probably even Inuyasha, could not see.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha froze. "Youkai," he growled. "Kagome, do you sense a shard?"  
  
Kagome concentrated for a second before she found what she was looking for. "Yeah!" Inuyasha and the gang immediately prepared for a fight.  
  
From the trees a rather beautiful female youkai with a malicious grin stepped out. "Well, well, what have we got here?" She almost purred in a satiny voice laced with cruelty. "A hanyou? Darn. And I was looking for a challenge today." She snorted mockingly. "Oh well, I suppose you will have to do." And with that she leapt into action.  
  
After taking a few swings at Inuyasha, she pulled back for a second. "Giving up already?" Inuyasha called as he swung at her right arm, where Kagome had earlier pointed out as the location of the shard.  
  
"Oh no," she stated calmly as she dodged his swing and reappeared a safe distance from him. "I just decided to change tactics." With that a strange thing happened. Each person suddenly saw everything before them change.  
  
Sorry I took so long. A Cliffhanger! Hehe! 


	6. Only in your nightmares

Hey, everybody! I'm finally back. I know alot more about Inuyasha now and my knew info has made me change my mind about where this story is gonna go. But don't worry nothing too much is changing, I just have a better idea what I want to write. Oh, and I decided this is gonna be a Kouga/Ayame pairing instead of pairing him with an oc like I had originally planned. So back to the story! Be patient with this chapter because I am kind of making it up on the fly since I can't remember where I originally meant it to go.

Here we go: )

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...or my Sesshy-chan, but that's ok! Cause my awsome fiancee makes up for it!

Chappy 6!

Suddenly, Kagome found herself in a blazing inferno in a forest she didn't recognize. She was all alone and started to panic. Eyes darting around her she searched for the person she always knew would save her.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you!" she cried out painfully against the acrid smoke burning her eyes and throat. Stumbling half blind through the ignited underbrush, she turned sharply to the side when she saw a flash of silvery hair. Her eyes found what she had been searching for, but instead of it bringing her relief, her heart clenched in pain. Before her stood none other than Inuyasha, locked in a passionate kiss with her incarnate, Kikyou. Choking on the air and the sight before her, Kagome managed to rasp out a quiet plea.

"Inuyasha, onegai, we have to get out of here. We'll die if we stay here." Kagome's heart wrenched painfully when, after drawing out the kiss a few moments longer, Inuyasha turned cold, hard eyes on her.

"Take care of yourself for once, wench. You always need me to save your sorry butt and I'm sick of it. You never think about what I want. Your life just revolves around you and your stupid tests. It's your fault all this crap is happening anyway. If you hadn't come here and shattered the Shikon no Tama, none of this would have happened. I would rather still be stuck to that tree, sleeping peacefully than having to deal with this nightmare you caused. Well, I ain't doing it anymore. I'm following Kikyou to hell, just like I should have all along, so save yourself or burn here for all I care. Just leave me in peace!" Inuyasha's cruel words hit every nerve in her body. Every silent fear brought to life by the words he spewed so easily. Falling to the ground, Kagome could do nothing but watch as Kikyou pulled Inuyasha back to her lips and the wind began to whip around them.

"Inuyasha, iie. Onegai, aishiteru. I didn't mean to hurt you. Gomennasai, gomennasai." Kagome sobbed into her hands in wrenching, painfull gasps, unable to watch the scene before her.

Sango stood in the middle of her village, her home, surrounded by the grave of her friends and family. Soft tears trailed down her cheek as she wished once again, that she had been able to save them. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. Turning quickly, she took in a sharp intake of breath as her eyes settled on Kohaku. Barely reacting fast enough, she jump to the side as her brother swung his weapon at her, intent on her demise.

"Kohaku, onegai, don't do this." But Kohaku didn't react to her words, merely pulling back his blade and focusing soulless eyes on her before swinging it again. Intending to block the blade, Sango swung her Hiraikotsu in front of her. Suddenly, she was surrounded by her family and all those in her village who had died. But instead of the love that had once filled their eyes, their zombie-like bodies now looked on her with accusation and hatred.

"It's your fault," their chilling voices declared bitterly. "It's your fault we are dead. It's your fault this happened to us. If you had been stronger this wouldn't have happened. How dare you live when we all died? What right do you have to walk the Earth? And you aren't even strong enough to avenge us. What kind of demon slayer do you think you are? Weak, pathetic."

"Iie, iie. It's not my fault, onegai, I didn't want this to happen. Onegai, this isn't what I wanted." Sango pleaded with them, tears streaming down from her eyes. All of the sudden, all those who had been around her disappeared, only leaving Kohaku kneeling before her. Her mind took a moment to register what she was seeing, and when she did her eyes widened in horror.

"Iie." Kohaku knelt before her, his blade imbedded in his heart where it had wedged itself after her Hiraikotsu reflected it. Falling in a pool of his own blood, Kohaku looked up at his sister with pained and terrified eyes.

"Why, onee-san? Why?" he managed to gasp out before all life left him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sango screamed, collapsing in sobs.

Well, there is something to tide you guys over for a while. Hopefully, I'll update again soon. Reviews give me more incentive to update. So what will happen next? What is going on and what is happening to everyone else? Wait for the next chapter to find out.


	7. Seeing through the lie

Here's the next chappy! I don't have anything clever to say at the moment, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...but hey, Sakura is mine! That's something.

Chappy 7

Miroku gasped in pain and grabbed at his hand. It felt like his whole arm was ripping open.

"No, I'm not ready for this. I don't wanna leave yet." Clutching his hand to his chest, he fought the pain, but there was no stopping it. He knew it was all over.

"Oh, Sango. I never even got a chance to tell you that I love you. Syanora, everyone." With that, the prayer beads broke, and his kazanna was let loose. As it sucked in everything around him, Miroku saw, through the blur of debre and pain, his friends, rushing towards him.

"No! Stay back! Onegai! Stay away!" But they didn't here him, and slowly, one by one, they all got caught in the powerful suction of his kazana. As each got sucked in, he saw clearly on their faces horror and accusation. Sango was the last to get lost in the powerful force and the hatred on her face toward him tore at him more than any physical pain could.

"No...nooooooooooo!" Miroku screamed in horror. What had he done? As the kazana continued to suck him in, he could feel no physical pain over the agony in his heart.

Shippo screamed and sobbed. It was all he could do. All around him lay the dead bodies of his friends, his new family.

"No! You can't leave me!" he cried in agony. Suddenly, he heard a weak voice calling out to him.

"Sh-ip-po. Sh-shippo." Shippor rushed over to the pained call.

"Kagome! Oh, Kagome, onegai, don't leave me! Onegai don't leave me!" Shippo sobbed into his surragote mother's shirt.

"I-it's your fault," she choked out.

"What? Iie, I didn't want this to happen. No, onegai, it's not my fault," Shippo begged her.

"It i-is. You weren't strong enough. Y-you couldn't protect us. If you had been s-stronger, this wouldn't have happened..." Kagome trailed off, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Shippo shook with tears and pain. "Clutching his small head in heartbreak and agony, he screamed out all the misery in his heart, before collapsing to the ground, no longer caring what happened to him.

Inuyasha looked in terror at the scene before him. They all lay around him, bodies ripped open. All the people who had accepted him, who had really cared about him, lay dead around him. He looked down at his claws, dripping with their blood. The claws that had, just moments before in a moment of confusion caused by his youkai blood, tore out of his life every being who mattered to him. His eyes caught sight of a green and white fuku stained with blood.

"No...no! Not her too! Onegai, no! Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, rushing to her tattered body. Clutching her to his chest, he buried his head in her hair and sobbed. He cried for all he was worth. He heard footsteps, behind him, but he didn't care. It didn't matter what happened to him anymore.

"You killed them, Inuyasha. Just like you killed me. It's your fault, you filthy hanyou. You don't deserve to walk this earth." Inuyasha looked up just enough to see Kikyou set an arrow and aiming at him. Burying his head in Kagome's hair, he waiting for the blow. He didn't care anymore. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered without her.

Sukura knew something wasn't right. Staring at the fire burning down her home, her family trapped inside, she knew there was something wrong about this. She watched the horrible scenes taking place in front of her with almost a morbid fascination, but she felt seperated from it. What was going on? This didn't make sense? How did she get here? Moments before she had been...where had she been? Oh, yes. That's right, she'd been in feudal Japan, 500 years in the past. So how was she suddenly back here?

"No...no, this isn't right. This isn't right!" she shouted, and the images around her began to distort and twist. When things came back to focus she found herself back int he forest, the youkai laughing darkly as she watched the others sobbing and writhing on the ground in misery. Talking to her self, the youkai smirked.

"After everything they've gone through, death will be a mercy." Slowly, the youkai began to form a small ball of energy at the end of her finger, trying to decide who she would put out of their misery first. She was completely oblivous to the now very alert Sukura sneaking up behind her. Sukura quickly raised up the large rock she had found and brought it down aburptly on the back of the youkai's skull. The youkai stumbled forward and growled before spinning around.

"Everybody! Wake up! It's not real! Don't believe it! Wake up!" Sukura screamed out to her friends before the youkai reached forward and wrapped her clawed hand around Sukura's throat.

"You little brat! How dare you! How did you get out of my trap!" the youkai screamed before a set of claws tore through her side. Releasing Sukura, she spun around clutching her side, only to find herself facing the rest of the group, who were back on their feet and royally pissed off. Inuyasha scowled.

"Nobody messes with me like that! Die!" With that, he swung his Tetsusaiga and sliced through the youkai easily. Kagome walk forward and picked the shard out of her shoulder then watched the body disintegrate.

"Feh, weakling." Inuyasha scowled. Everyone stood in silence, uncomfortable and unsure what to say, nightmares still ringing clearly in their memory. Without another word, Inuyasha turned and began walking back toward Keade's village. Silently, everyone followed. No one ever said a word about just what they had seen while trapped in the youkai's spell and quickly it was pushed to the back of everyones mind. By the time the group got back to the village, everyone was chatting and all was back to normal, the horrors pushed into the back of their minds gratefully.

Well, there you go. A little intro into what makes Sukura so special. She thinks things through and does not easily fall for traps and lies. Much fun! Ok, well, enjoy and I'll try to update soon! Review please!


	8. Back at Keade's

Ok, here's the next chapter. I am having fun with this story. It should start picking up from here on out now that I have caught up with the past, so to speak. So have fun with this story and please feel free to give any comments or critisms, heck you can even flame me if you want. BTW, sorry that I spelled Sakura wrong in the last chapter...hehe...oops...so I'll spell it correctly in this one. Kk, read on.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha...but if you take Sakura, you will pay...BuWAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha...ha...

Chapter 8

Keade heard the group return and walked out to meet them. Immediately, she sensed that something was not right. Though the group was chatting and laughing like normal, there was an unusual tension in the air. Keade ushered them into her home and offered them dinner. As the group sat down and ate, Keade asked them what happened. Miroku was the first to speak up.

"We found the youkai with the shard. Actually, she found us. I imagine she was after the shards that Kagome-sama has."

"What kind of youkai was it?" Keade asked, curious as to whether that would explain the strange tension she felt amongst them. This time it was Sango's turn to speak up.

"I've heard of this kind before. It is a fairly weak youkai as far a physical strength goes, but it uses illusions to cripple it's opponents. It is particularly well known for creating an illusion that throws a person into a world of their worst fears, created by their own mind. The person becomes so trapped in the images that their mind projects that they feel not only extreme emotional, but can also feel extreme physical, pain. While the person is trapped in this illusion they are reduced to nothing more than a weak body writhing and sobbing on the ground. The youkai then easily finishes them off. It takes a very strong mind to be able to break free of this illusion. The one weakness to this is that while the youkai is projecting this illusion, they must be completely focused on that task. If they are distracted then the illusion will weaken enough for the person to be released."

Keade nodded in understanding. She had heard of these types of youkai before. And now she had an idea of what had cause the awkwardness amongst the group. No doubt their nightmares were still fresh in their mind. One last thing remained to be explained though.

"How did you break free of the illusion? Did the youkai get attacked while you were trapped or did something manage to break free of the illusion by themselves?"

"Actually," Shippo bounced, excited to be able to contribute to the conversation, "Sakura saved us! She distracted the youkai and then Inuyasha sliced it up!"

Keade raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? Did the youkai not notice you and therefore failed to trap you in the illusion?" When Keade asked this, all focus was turned to Sakura. No one had heard about what had happened up until the moment they were released and all were curious how Sakura had saved them. Sakura proceeded to explain how she had also been trapped in the illusion, but saw through it and escaped it. Inuyasha feh'd when she explained how she had snuck up behind the youkai and bash it over the head with a rock.

"You're just lucky the youkai released us after you did that. Stupid wench. What would you have done if you had had to fight the youkai by yourself?" Kagome shot Inuyasha a dirty look as he said this but Sakura just shrugged.

"Lucky for me then that that didn't happen, huh?"

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed and walked outside, before jumping off into the trees. Kagome rolled her eyes at his behavior and set about tidying up after the meal.

Ok, there you go! Please review! And I'll try to start bring in the other characters pretty soon here. Just be patient.


End file.
